


Dance Me to the End of Love

by saffrondawn



Series: But it's not quite right [5]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-07
Updated: 2014-12-07
Packaged: 2018-02-28 11:15:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2730368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saffrondawn/pseuds/saffrondawn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"He doesn't like to touch or be touched anymore."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dance Me to the End of Love

**Author's Note:**

> I write fics instead of seminar papers.
> 
> Fic inspired by "Dance Me to the End of Love" by The Civil Wars.

Fiona watched her brother from the kitchen stairs. He was making the morning coffee, a hum barely heard from where was across the room. In a grey sweatshirt and pants, he looked younger until one looked close enough. There were dark circles under his eyes and his cheeks were hollow, and only until one was close could they see the sweatsuit ensemble engulfed his once large frame.

She was able about to step down and join her brother before the back door opened and Mickey Milkovich walked in, bundled in a warm coat and looked barely awake. Ian looked up from gathering a pan for breakfast and chuckled.

“You didn't have to go outside, Mick.”

“Fuck you,” Mickey growled as he shrugged the coat off. He moved to the fridge and started pulling out things for breakfast. “You said the smell made you sick after you take your pills.”

“You rather go out in the middle of winter to smoke than quit?” Ian asked as he cornered Mickey next to the still brewing coffee maker.

Mickey tilted his head, “I'd rather go outside than watch you roll around in bed, sick to your stomach.”

Fiona couldn't see Ian's face, but from the way her brother was no softly kissing his boyfriend, she knew it meant something. She was used to catching the pair in moments like this, thankfully clothed, and loved how much progress it showed for them. Before her brother left, he was always affectionate with their siblings. But after his bipolar diagnosis, he would make sure his skin didn't touch anyone else's. That worried Mickey as he admitted when she dropped in one morning to check on Ian only to discover his meds were making him sleepy and he was taking a nap. Mickey was reading something on an used laptop, and started speaking. From his tone, she figured he did this often with Mandy, relaying the information he was gathering so the rest of the house knew. When he realized she was sitting on the opposite side of the couch, he stared at her, then finally spoke, “He doesn't like to touch or be touched anymore.” He wasn't angry, but said it in a way that questioned if Monica was the same way.

But here they were. They had stopped making out, and were in the progress of scrambling eggs in a bowl and taking bread out for toast. Mickey passed the egg bowl to Ian, and moved to pour a cup of coffee for himself. Holding the cup in one hand, he kissed Ian's upper arm and started to rub the redhead's abdomen.

“Your stomach still good?”

Ian rolled his eyes, “I can't get sick from your breath.”

“I won't fucking ask next time. I'll start smoking in bed again and you can deal with the smell making you nauseous.” He was offended that his concern wasn't being taken seriously. He put the mug down and was on his way to move out of the cooking area until Ian spun him around.

“Thank you,” he gave him another small kiss. “Your cigarette breath isn't going to make me sick. Your dick breath, though.” Ian closed his eyes and gave a low moan.

“Hey, kids!” Fiona stepped off the final steps and went straight to the coffee maker. Getting her coffee, she turned to see Mickey closing the bread bag and Ian cooking the eggs, both their faces red with embarrassment.

“Breakfast will be done in a few minutes,” Ian said, not making eye contact with her.

“Debbie! Carl!” she screamed before getting forks out of the drawer.

As the rest of the Gallaghers descended, Fiona continued watching her brother and his boyfriend. As the eggs finished, Ian scooped some on a plate, gave it to Mickey, who put the toast on the plate before walking to the table, setting it down and returned for the next. Each time Mickey passed, he would glide a hand across Ian's hip and a small smile would appear on his lips.

As Mickey put a plate in front of her, Fiona made eye contact with him, “Thank you, Mickey.” She hoped he would understand that she wasn't only thanking him for the plate. He held her eye contact and nodded, going back to Ian and laughed at something only he could hear from him.

**Author's Note:**

> My knowledge of bipolar disease is a familial connection, but he's no longer on medication and didn't know him when was on medication.
> 
> I'm not sure if any of the common prescribed medication can heighten sense of smell, but everyone's different so maybe there is a side effect.


End file.
